


What am I doing here?

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fingerfucking, Making Love, Making Out, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, you never would have kissed a random guy you just met at a drunken party, with no friends supervising you, nor your right mind set in the correct placement. Like, freaking stranger danger shit, right? Yourself from an hour ago - you think, time is irrelevant at the moment - would be yelling at your face for being horribly ridiculous. But, he was cute. Real cute.</p><p>This was dumb, and wrong, and really really dumb.</p><p>His pink, inviting lips curled upward, his eyes glistening.</p><p>Fuck it, he's hot.<br/>~<br/>Fem!Reader meets Stan at a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ... if the title sounded familiar it from my all time favorite song "Here" by Alessia Cara XD But, hey! That's the song that inspired this many moons ago! :D
> 
> I wrote this in January? and since then, I've written bits and pieces, but got distracted and forgot it. I remember that I wanted to upload this before the Finale, but of course I didn't finish it until tonight! XD 
> 
> It was good to write something different and get back into the writing zone - good exercise!! XD.
> 
> Enjoy!

You had no clue why you were even here in the first place. After your friend handed you a red plastic cup full of strongly scented alcohol, you sort of started to forget, but that didn't mean you weren't completely senseless. You were for sure at someone's house, it didn't look familiar, maybe your friends cousins house? You've seen pictures of this place - best not to care, you had no true business in this lofty place.

Admittedly, you would rather be at home. You weren't doing your absolute best in your senior year of high school, although it wasn't the worst either, and it seemed like a suitable idea to bury your nose in a few textbooks this weekend. Only, now you're here, in a socially wild party. 

Right when you entered the house - ya know, before your friend got you the drink she drunkenly ditched you -  you recalled she shouted something about an ex-girlfriend she saw over the loud music, then hurried off. Dumbfounded, you tried to catch up to her, she usually did not think straight when she was invited to party with alcohol (she had a problem) Yeah, she was one of those friends.

After giving up, a guy grabbed your hand and whispered heavily into your ear if you were single, slowly wrapping his sweaty fingers around your neck. You mentally slapped yourself at the fact that at this very night you thought it was the best idea to wear a low cut shirt. “Wanna dance too? I got me some mean ass moves, sugar lips. And a cute butt,” Sugar lips? Was he fucking shitting you? Hurriedly, you cursed at him, forcing yourself away from his grip, he let go and chuckled away; the fume of his outrageous breath invading your nose.

Being hit on was the least of your worries, you were now worried about how you'll get home now that your friend was gone. She drove you here and had the keys with her too; walking home wasn't an option, you lived in the next town over.

Defeated, you shifted over to the living room, under a thick cloud of reeking marijuana and slumped casually on the couch, keeping distant of these hollering stoners. And, you thought the terrible music was loud, this was nuts. The thought of your clothes catching the smell would leave your parents suspicious when you got home. Thinking about home was nice, you could curl happily in your bed, sure you would be doing school work, but it wasn't  _ this _ .

This party made you unimpressed. It was a perfectly sized house, yet everything was sloppy and loud; not too be picky, but you hated loud. You had nothing better to do than scan around your area, listening to others exaggerated conversations of sexual encounters, strange surprise it was about aliens or something, you don't necessarily know, you stopped listening in after the anal probe contents were said. You hoped it was a dream and not a kink at best.

Sighing, you lifted yourself up, squeezing through the chairs, and people. You headed to the kitchen right across, relieved after breathing in some sort of fresh air, you loathed how there was no open windows. After throwing your cup in the trash, you hung around, occupying your hunger with some small candy in a bowl on the counter. Absentmindedly, you rejected the fact they could be laced with some drug and gnawed on a red lollipop. You were hungry. Unexpectedly, you watched a group of boys crammed themselves in the kitchen, you were shoved against a girl who gave you a cold sneer. You blinked away your surprise, and glared, crossing your arms and moving away from her. Keeping your mouth shut was the best option to not fuel any fires.

The boys had a contest, who could chug the most alcohol under a minute. Knowing there was no way out with all the muscular men blocking the opening, you tried to play along with their immature fiasco, gazing upon them with a weak smile.

The first one was a bust, he ended up chickening out, resulting in everyone yelling “BOO!” Then,     they brought in the next guy. He was doing pretty well actually, until he turned green and sprinted in your direction to the trash can next to you, luckily you jumped out of the way. However, unlucky when you were hit with the worse smell in your life that moment, and you bolted out of there, breaking the muscled barricade with their distraction at the puking guy. You wanted to lock yourself in the bathroom. Despite that, glancing around you saw that there was a lot of doors, and you didn't want to be the unfortunate soul who saw something rather unspeakable.

You wanted to avoid getting traumatized tonight.

Oh gosh why were you here?

Mentally groaning, you found a unreserved place next to the TV, it wasn't on, and nobody was using it. You suspected it was broken. The dancing dwindled and you sat down, crossing your legs as you placed yourself below on the carpet. Lazily, you grabbed your beanie, pulling it low down, just above your eyes. You felt tired, and the couch wasn't out of the question, witnessing the stoners spill the bog, yelling at each other about whose fault it was. Breathing out, you tucked yourself alone, and drifted off into space.

* * *

“You okay there, doll? Need some help?”

Opening sore eyes, you respond to the voice calling to you. Your mind immediately responded that it was your friend, she finally found you, and you can get home already. What time is it now?

Surprisingly, it was a guy. He wore a smirk, and a tight white shirt. You wanted to laugh at the messiness of his brown hair, it looked unkept maybe he must've got into some shit tonight. “Thanks,” You answered, taking his large hand, pulling you up like your were made of air. Forgetting you had a drink, your mind did not cooperate with your legs as fast, causing you to stumble into his hard chest. You finger still clenched in his hands.

“Woah. Careful, can ya stand?” He asked, looking down at you, moving your beanie back in place that slipped past your eyes when you dipped your head. 

You nodded, letting his low-key other warm hand go and silently tested your balance; gulping, as he took his time moving his hand from your forehead. “I'm good. Sorry about that.”

“S’fine,” He waved off. “Was wondering why you were doing down there by yourself, someone could've stepped on you ya know,”

You rolled your eyes, “I'm pretty sure no one would have. But, I'm gonna take a wild guess that  _ you _ were about to?” A playful smile on your lips. Maybe it's because you were still drunk in a way that you were flirty and light. 

“Maybe I had to much to drink?” He retorted, shrugging his broad shoulders innocently. You giggled, it’s odd to hear such a thing from deep in your throat now, and the sweet flutter in your chest. What was happening? You were a tipsy girl, flirting back with a tipsy guy. Oh fuck.

You should stop.

“Yeah,” You huffed. “We both did. I didn't even want to come to this party anyhow.” 

Off handedly, he asked, “Boyfriend brought ya?” 

But, you couldn't stop.

“Boyfriend?” Blinking in sudden surprise, then bursted in laughter that caused him to blush nervously at your reaction. “Yeah right, my friend dragged me actually, wanted to see someone tonight and ditched little ol’ me straight away.”

“Best friend of the year, right there!” He chuckled, probably to air out my inconvenient. Plus, the likelihood he was hitting on me.

Which you didn't mind. You accepted that already. How long ago? Well, the second he flashed a dazzling smile, that's certainly when.

“Guessing you didn't bring yourself a girlfriend, either?” Nudging his shoulder, teasing.

“Nah. Thought it would be good for my brother to get out more, gets some air away from his books, ya know?”

“Hey,” Pursing your lips, you said in an offensive tone . “Whats wrong with books?”

“Everything.” He started to explain, our feet began to move in the direction of the next living room to continue your chat. You made yourselves comfortable on the small couch that had you both squished to the hip, but didn't complain much about that fault. “-Hard to concentrate on, especially with all those long pages and big words.”

You shook your head in disbelief at his negativity toward books. “Could take a wing that you're not doing so hot in English right now?”

His eyebrows creased, however a fond smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah, my brother is trying to help, yet he can't even fix that side of me.” 

“You just need a little work is all.” You encouraged.

“Sure, but since my brother has been busy now with this project of his, it was hard to get him out of the house. Wonder what he’s up to since I pretty much ditched him with that cute redhead upstairs. Heh, I know that he likes girls with glasses.” He explained. “Sorta dorky, right?”

You rolled your eyes, “Very dorky.” You sighed “Did you walk here? Do you live close?”

He shook his head, “I live here at Glass Shard beach, and I drove my car, a 1965 El Diablo Convertible."

“Nice. By the way, speaking of this place, do you have any idea whose party this is?” You inquired, pointing to the surrounding area.

“Heard it was Crampelter place, some douchebag bully I knew as a child. But, when I got here a few hours ago I noticed he was fucking drunk he had the entire wrestling team tie him to a tree so he can perform some sorta ‘magic act’ and free himself.” He wholeheartedly mocked. “He gave up, got tired, and now he's out in the cold yard sleeping,”

You laughed at his story, playfully slapping his arm. “Like I said before, I got dragged here with my friend. So, I haven't a clue who's house this is. I live in the next town over, so walking home isn't in my agenda.”

“Maybe when this place gets raided by the cops or burns, I can drive ya home?” He asked.

You tried not to blush at his modest request, “Yeah, if I don't find my friend, I would totally like that.”

He kept a soft expression on his face, continuing to stare at you as you sighed.

“About that English you're failing, maybe I can try? Be your tutor?” You threw that request out into thin air. Making such a statement was pretty bold notably for yourself, and you didn't know this guys name! Didn't know him that long either, couple minutes. “Science and English are my strong subjects, just so you know, whenever you need this gal.” Then, pointed comedically to yourself, ending in marginally nervous giggles.

“I think you'll get along with my brother, where ever he is.” He patted my leg, smiling. “Smart is sorta hot. But sure, only I think we’d get distracted and all.”

The guys face unexpectedly got closer, and if the hand on your leg didn't spread your curiosity his eyes did the trick. Your mind was wandering quickly, but your focus was his eyes, covered by thick lashes. Nice, dark and brown. So soft. 

“What -”

Before he said a thing, you asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Hey, I was gonna ask that, hun.” He huskily retorted. “Stan, the names Stanley Pines.”

You hummed lazily, as you laced your hands with his that was glued on your thigh. “[name], nice to meet you, Stan.”

In retrospect, you never would have kissed a random guy you just met at a drunken party, with no friends supervising you, nor your right mind set in the correct placement. Like, freaking stranger danger shit, right? Yourself from an hour ago - you think, time is irrelevant at the moment - would be yelling at your face for being horribly ridiculous. But, he was cute. Real cute.

This was dumb, and wrong, and really  _ really _ dumb.

His pink, inviting lips curled upward, his eyes glistening.

Fuck it, he's hot.

Sealing your improper thoughts, and soaring them out the window, you smashed your lustful lips together. You other hand that wasn't intertwined caressed his face gently. Your fingertips smoothed over the light bumps of obvious acne on his face. His smell carried you along with confidence. He smelled nice. You were infatuated with Stan. Even if the likelihood of you two meeting again is slim, you wanted this, ingeniously this. Two fucking idiots sloppily making out in a room full of drunk teengers consumed by heavy weed, alcohol and hormones. 

You’ll remember all of this chaos in the morning. And, that was okay with you.

He pulled apart unexpectedly, looking into your eyes with a serious gaze. “Wanna go somewhere else?” He asked, trying to compose himself of ragged breath as well as yourself.

You nodded as he grabbed your hand that was still tied together and hauled you up on your feet. “Yeah.”

* * *

You two bolted through mass of people, you were aware that there was more people about than before, and that's when you questioned how long you were passed out. That thought did not ponder long when Stan opened a door through the hallway of doors you saw earlier in the night.

He boldly opened it and told the teens that were there to “Scram!” and the kids scrambled out, grabbing their bags and whatever the power stuff was. The room was lowly lit, and there was a dying candle at the corner of the room by the closet. In all, the room was cramped and small. Perfect.

Eyes wide, you watched him close the door behind you and lock it with a loud click, then strolled to the side of the room to place a chair securely underneath the knob. “Stan, you didn't have to -”

Stan steps closer and hovering over to you, and claps his large hands on your shoulder, gripping firmly and you were unexpectedly thrown off balance. You compensated it by leaning too far, but your beanie fell past your eyes again and accidentally hurled yourself straight into Stan’s forehead. Groaning, you could see stars for a moment from the harsh impact.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Stan. You okay?” You gasped, pulling up your stupid beanie. “I'm really clumsy, my bad!”

He tilted his head down, then lifted it to gaze into your eyes, his smile turned up widely.

Suddenly you were both laughing; your worriedness lifting. You weren't much of a romantic girl realistically, and you could feel your shyness seeping through the alcohol. However, you tried your best to spark some confidence to get through this and not embarrass yourself. It's not your first time.

“Did ya see those guys run?”

You laughed more loudly, gripping your chest. “Yeah, they were tripping alright.” 

Then, Stan tilts his lips down and touches your forehead. “You're cute.” He pulls back and stares longingly at you, a shocked expression on your face. The thumping in your chest increases dramatically.

A moment passes.  

With your heart racing like mad, you yank Stan to your level, meeting his soft lips.  Stan's hands tighten around your shoulder blades, and he deepens the kiss. Stan's hands wander up to your hair, slipping off your beanie and he thoroughly enjoys running his fingers through it as his lips crash into yours hungrily.

He grips your temples as he tilts his own head, desperate to get as far into your face as he possibly can, and you run your hands up and down Stan’s heated neck, occasionally digging your nails into his throat when Stan’s skillful tongue finds a particularly good spot in your mouth.  

Stan quickly groans, and grabs your shirt, yanking it up and crashing his way to the bed in the middle of the room, never separating as he maneuvers you both to it. 

You couldn't envision how this must look: a drunk boy and girl wildly making out and stupidly kissing on somebody's bed, in a stranger's house. They were about to have sex in a stranger's house. And, you were suppose to be home a long time ago. Currently, you didn't care. You wanted this and ached for him.

The adrenaline is much too intense to stop now, and you sink into the mattress as the kissing intensifies. Stan shudders and pulls away as you go after his jaw line. It was scruffy and tickled you lips, you loved it. While you sent kisses over his neck and ear, he worked at your breasts, fondling them eagerly, twisting them roughly between his fingers. 

“Shirt, pants, off.” You pleaded, looping your fingers around his belt.

“Foreword, sexy.” He complimented and complied. You leaned back to undo your own. You had yours off quicker and threw them to the floor. Pushing yourself back into a comfortable position you were met with Stan in his boxers, erect. He was nicely built, his muscles were bulging and he had a tummy, but you almost swooned of how cute that was. And, the chest hair; it left your mouth agape, you wanted to run your yearning fingers through it.

You marveled over him. Obviously, there was nothing to complain about.

Stan suddenly grabbed you by the hips, your back hitting the mattress underneath you. He took in the sight of you naked for a moment, your legs spread on either side of him, his cock with a strand of precum that connected to his stomach. He looked up at your face and he seemed … worried?

“I’m sorry if I’m not ‘Hottest Man of the Year’ built.” Stan stopped talking as you lifted your lips and kissed him full on those rich tasting lips, filled with compassion and care. You kissed the rim of his ear again, eliciting a small gasp from Stan, before moving forward to suck on his neck. Stan gravely moaned, you could feel the good vibrations from his throat on your mouth, and fuck how quickly you enjoyed that sound. After being satisfied with the mark you left on Stan’s neck, you looked him in the eyes, your faces inches apart. 

“You're perfect.” 

Stan nodded, flushing red, muttering a “Thanks, doll.” He closed his eyes as he brushed past the small gap to kiss you, slow and sweet as you responded. You fought back a smile on your drunken face. You shivered at the impact and deeper intent to his kiss. Your chest hammered in fondness.

Curiosity burned. “Enjoying the view of me though?” You asked hesitantly, a slight nudge of anxiety crawling into your mind. You bit the inside of your cheeks, regretting ever inquiring that.

“God, ya have no idea.” Stan replied, his voice imbued with awe. Blinking in shock, you kissed him. Before breaking apart, he gave a sweet peck to your shoulder and reached down to the floor.

He picked up a bottle, which you could only guess was lube, and a condom. Did he always come prepared to places like this? You pushed that concern away. “Can … can I?” Stan asked, tentatively, as if he was asking you for a bizarre favor. Breath hitching, and flushing lightly, you spread your legs widely.

“I’m all yours.” You replied.

Stan’s eyes dilated at the words and you smirked. Stan uncapped the bottle and poured a decent amount on his fingers. He coated two of his fingers and brought his hand down south to your moist lips. It has been awhile, so you willed yourself to relax as you felt Stan carefully push inside of you, and oh  _ gosh _ ! Stan’s finger were much thicker than your own, you didn't think to process that thought of his appealing large hand and fingers. You rocked back on Stan’s fingers, clenching slightly to tease. Stan closed his eyes and moaned as he felt you tighten around his fingers, and he began to finger you in earnest, making you moan in return.

He applied more lube and added another finger and you brought up an arm to cover the obscure noises you were making. Shamefully, you were making a lot more noise than you ever intended; and more than you had with your previous partners. This man, fucking Stanley Pines, was pushing you past a fine line, making your blood ignite, a feeling truly new.

Stan looked up with a disapproved expression, and moved your arm from your mouth. Stan took the remainder of the lube and got himself ready. He ripped the condom cautiously open, and applied it to himself. Then, he positioned himself on top of you, sliding his cock in between your wet thighs and leaned down to nuzzle and nip at your neck warmly.

You gripped Stan’s head, and pulled him up for a rough, sloppy kiss, before pulling away. “Please fuck me.” You begged breathlessly, Stan chuckled in response.

“Gee, since ya said please, sweetheart,”

Stan was big, bigger than his own finger for sure. When Stan was all the way inside, he stopped, waiting for you to relax a bit.

“Move.” You commanded with a whisper, and Stan complied readily. 

He started off slow, leisurely rocking in and out of you, treasuring every gasp and moan you made as you scrunched up your face in pure bliss. 

_ Shit, she’s adorable _ , Stan thought to himself as he picked up the pace as you bit his lip as he looked right into your tearing eyes.

“Faster,” You moaned as you locked your legs around Stan’s back and he let out a wicked smile, beginning to fuck you in lustful earnest. You let out a chain of curses and wrapped your quivering arms around Stan who allowed himself to be drawn into your close, hot embrace.

“I gotcha, baby. God, you feel so fucking  _ good _ !” Stan painting intensely into your sensitive ear, pausing to lick the shell of your ear. You moaned and shivered.

“I want this… you.” A high noise erupted from your throat as Stan pushed in a particularly gorgeous spot. Your nails dug deeply into Stan's neck. You wanted to make sure those marks stayed long after this. Your words of wanting this man were laced with hopeful promises you sensually desired, things you want to achieve with this man. Maybe he wouldn't just be a face in crowd, wouldn't forget you in the morning. If he for whatever chance felt the same, than you both could possibly pursue something more than this one night stand.

Stan let out a breathy moan “Ya can.”

“I can what?” You sighed, your brain scattered from his thrusts.

“Anything.” Stan deliberately slowed his pace and lifted you so he could look into your eyes.

“A-anything?” You looked curiously at Stan. Was he seriously asking this? Admitting all of this? He evidently had some apprehension in his face and swallowed before responding.

“ _ Everything _ .”

Stan bent down to suck at the corner of your jaw as he resumed fucking you. “Mine.” You gasped against his skin. With that breathy response from your lips, and losing all conscious control you allowed Stan to grip bruisingly at your hips as he pounded into you with great speed. You chanted his name over and over, your voice straining to hold as you were so very close to cumming.

“Yours. Fuck, all  _ yours _ .” Stan came with a long grunt, and he felt you immediately tighten around him right after, both of you ograsming moments apart. You and Stan rode out your orgasms by leisurely rocking against each other and kissing any and every part of each other's skin, as much as you could reach at your angle. 

When finally coming down from your haze, Stan slipped out of bed, walking over to pick up his white shirt to clean you both. He wiped you and himself and after disposing of his shirt to a random side of the room, he proceeded to curl you into his arms. Stan then pulled the covers over the two of you, and wrapped his arms around you again, possessively. You came to the conclusion that you two were going to sleep here till morning, forgetting about the others that you both were here with from the start. You mentally shrugged, and pushed your cheek to his collarbone. You both will deal with it when you wake up, in one another's arms.

“All mine.” He whispered into your sweaty hair.

You smiled into Stan’s hairy chest. “Should’ve guessed you wanted more than just sex. I’m not complaining. Sleep now. And, don't think I forgot about torturing you.”

Stan smiled compassionately and drifted off to sleep .

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments with your thoughts! ^^
> 
> I swear this will not be the last StanxReader one-shot, once i'm done with my other multi-fics, I can work on more :D
> 
> Bye xx


End file.
